pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Kagayaku
Hikari Kagayaku is a main Cure in Electric Rodent Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Pikachu. Appearance She has dirty blonde hair tied in two short pigtails with gold eyes. Her regular outfit is a yellow tank top, blue jeans, and sneakers. Her uniform at Pokémon Tech is a blue vest worn over a white dress shirt, a red neck ribbon, a blue plaid skirt, white knee-length stockings, and brown loafers. For football, she wears a yellow short-sleeved jersey with black trim, yellow knee-length shorts with black trim, black tights, and yellow and black cleats. For the Maiden's Peak festival, she wears a yellow yukata with black trim. For formal occasions, she wears a yellow strapless knee-length gown with a black sash around her waist and yellow heeled slippers. For the ballet class in episode 29, she wears a yellow camisole leotard over a dark yellow biketard, gold legwarmers, and gold ballet slippers. For the "International" recital, she represents Spain; her costume is TBA. For Halloween, she dresses up like Parker Needler in her goth outfit from The Addams Family; she wears black eyeliner, much of her hair is moved to one side, and her costume is a black leather vest worn over a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. As Cure Pikachu, her hair grows longer turning blonde tied in two high pigtails with black bows and her eyes turn black wearing a two piece outfit, the top is short off the shoulder sleeves with brown frills along the bottom with a brown chest bow with a compact clasping the front, the skirt is a slightly darker yellow with two layers the bottom being black with the first layer having a couple of lightening bolts going around the bottom, yellow fingerless gloves, and yellow boots. As Crystal Pikachu, her hair grows longer to her waist gaining a crown with a yellow jewel in the middle with a veil attached to the back, her outfit is dress that is now pale yellow with pink where the black with a dark yellow sash, her gloves now opera gloves and her boots are now heels. Personality A kind and happy go lucky star goalie of the Pokemon Tech Electros. Though kind, she is scary if you get on her bad side; seriously, if you piss her off, you should be heading for the hills. Background Childhood TBA Becoming Cure Pikachu TBA Etymology Hikari...Light Kagayaku...Sparkle Cure Pikachu...TBA Cure Pikachu "The original electric mouse! I am Cure Pikachu!" "ほんらいの電気鼠！キュアピカチュウ！" "Honrai no denki nezumi! Kyua Pikachū!" Cure Pikachu is the alter ego of Hikari Kagayaku, who uses her Spark Charger to transform, shouting, "Let's Electrify!" Attacks * Electric Shock: Her finisher. Based on Thunder Shock. * Paralyzing Wave: A defensive attack that stuns the monsters of the day. Based on Thunder Wave. * Hang Ten: Based on Surf. * Balloon Blitz: Based on Fly. Trivia * Her school uniform is essentially a cross between the standard Lass costume from Pokémon Red and Green and Giselle's costume from the Pokémon anime episode "The School of Hard Knocks". * Her favorite food is fruit sandwiches, omelettes covered in ketchup, and onigiri.